Look at me now
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Victoria comes back to Forks and changes Bella, Emily, Leah and Claire into vampires. The Cullens and the pack left for their safety. When they return to Forks, the four girls they used to know aren't the same. Hope you guys like it
1. Preface

**A/N: I FOUND IT! Whoo! I can't believe I found my story again. Turns out my little brother did delete it. How? I have no idea. **

**Anyway I just want you's to know that I've added more to the story. Edward and Bella get back together but Edward still killed Aro. But Edward hasn't told her that yet. Wonder why he did it? Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the plot, but the characters are still Stephanie Myer's**

**By the way, go easy on me this is my fist FanFic ever! **

**Look at me now**

**Preface **

**B POV**

Six months … no, wait. It was seven and half months ago that they left. The pack and the Cullens. Leaving me, Emily, Claire and Leah behind. They were trying to protect us four from their kind, so they left with nothing but an unheart felt apology that broke our hearts.

They left for our safety. Boy were they wrong. About a month after they left, Victoria came but to my surprise she offered to change me, Emily, Claire and Leah and become her sisters. We accepted. Not for revenge or anything, but so us four to be sisters forever.

Charlie knows what happened to us, because I told him that I wasn't a human any more. So does Billy Black. But they were alright with it. Charlie and Billy even asked to be changed as well! Leah and Emily moved into their new house or should I say MANSION! Charlie and I moved in about a month later than Billy moved in as well. Also, Emily's niece Claire, which also became mine and Leah's "niece" as well, sometimes comes and lives with us too. We also live in La Push, but Charlie still works at the station in Forks as well as Billy. Victoria can't come to school with us, as she stills drinks human blood, but not in the area. Charlie has practically adopted Vicky anyway. So she still lives with the gang {**that's our nick-name**}

Did I mention that we all have different and unique powers? Emily's power is that she can bloke scents, which she mostly has to do just incase other vampires or werewolves come into the area. Leah's power is that she that she, Em and I can read each others minds. Charlie's power is that he can move almost everything with his mind. Billy's is that he gets visions **{Like Alice}**; however his power gives him the ability to have visions about the past as well.

My power is that I have the ability to change anything, such as clothing, my eye colour and so on .I can change anything but I'm still learning. I can change people into humans, vampires and werewolves. In my family, my power is the most unique, because I have recently learnt how to give Lee, Em, Vicky, Claire-bear, Charlie, Billy and myself the ability to sleep, cry and things like that , when we are vampires. I love my power, as I don't really have to go shopping for clothes as I can just think about it and bang! The outfits on. I can change anything about a person, which is good as when there are people that we know I can change everything so that they won't recognize us. Since we left Forks, we had to fake our deaths by rolling Charlie's cruiser, my red truck and everybody else's cars off the La Push cliffs; because people would recognize that we weren't aging. Charlie has already told Renee and Phil and asked if they wanted to be changed but they declined. I still see my mum secretly, but not as often as I used to.

I still miss Edward, but I'm getting over him, just like Emily is with Sam. The Cullens left to protect me once and it broke my heart. Jacob Black who used to be my best friend said he would never leave me, well look whose left now! The Cullens left me twice and the pack left me behind once, but it's enough for me to never forgive them. I hope that they do decide to come back to see that I'm not Plain Jane human any more.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, I had to give you the run down on what would have happened in the middle of Eclipse, if the pack and the Cullens left for their "safety" again. Next chapters up!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire :)**

**Xoxo **


	2. Chapter 1: Going to school again

**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Stephanie Myer! Just the plots mine.**

**Chapter 1: **Going to school again

**BPOV **

Going back to school again. Great, I guess. The one thing I hate about school is that we have to disguise ourselves. Yeah, that means I have to change my hair colour to black. I don't look that bad with blond hair, but I rather my mahogany hair.

Instead of gold eyes, which is my normally eye colour cause my family is vegetarian, I changed my eyes to a pure purple colour with black specks in it too. I put on my black tank top on with my army cargo pants and a plain black hoddie.

I put black eye-liner than Mascara on and also added a little bit of brown eye-shadow on. Yes, my fashion has improved heaps. After I was done I went down stairs for brekkie.

When I got down Charlie and Billy were at it again. Since I became a vampire and discovered my power, I changed Billy so he could do anything now that he's recovered in his legs. As per usual, Charlie and Billy would race to see who was the fastest runner.

"Morning, Jingle Bells!" exclaimed little Claire-bear. Claire was five when _they_ left, and now she's turning six in a couple of weeks.

"Morning, Claire-bear", I sang as she charged at me to give me a hug.

"Sleep well?" I asked

"Sure did, Aunty Bee"

"That's good. Where is everyone?"

"Oh … um, well Charlie and Billy are outback and Lee and Em are still sleeping", she said so seriously that I had to laugh. Claire is never serious.

"Want to help me wake them up?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed and shot up the stairs.

When I got up to Em's room I saw Claire jumping on her bed.

"Bella! Help I'm getting attacked by the Claireoner!" mocked Emmy.

"What's going on?!" Lee came in with a bat and I swear she had the funniest expression I've seen on her all week!

We all cacked up laughing for about ten minutes. Then I realized we were going to be late if we don't move our butts now.

"Shoot, we're going to be late! What do you guys want to wear today?"

"I WANT TO WEAR MY SUPERMAN OUTFIT!" shouted Leah.

"What the duck?"

"No, not duck! SUPERMAN UH…WOMEN!"

"Leah", I warned.

"Okay, okay. Can I wear my red playboy shirt with my black cargo pants?" asked Lee. In about five seconds, Lee was fully ready for school.

"Em?"

"Same, but with my long-sleeved green t-shirt". She was done in the same amount of time and Leah.

"What about you, Miss Moo?", I asked Claire.

"My mummy going to pick me up so I'm cool", said Claire.

"Okay, which car we taking?" I asked

"Uh… mine. To the Leahmobile!" Leah announced as she ran to her car. I smiled than raced down to say my goodbyes to Charlie and Billy.

"See you's!" they yelled together.

We said our goodbyes then headed to Lee's car. She had a black monaro.** {Soz I forgot how to spell that word} **I guess you could say it's a fast, relaxing ride. We're in our last year of school at Forks and when we're done, we have to move just incase people get suspicious as we're not aging. Schools not that bad, cause I've got my sisters with me but it does have its down sides. Like Mike Newton, Lauren, Jessica and Eric. Who used to be my friends? You could say that they are total retards. I mean, Mike and Eric are complete stalkers. Jessica hates me, because she thinks I'm "taking" Mike from her. Hmph, yeah right! But the ultimate bitch that drives us nuts is Lauren. Jessica's her follower. We have fun driving her off the edge, which I'm really good at.

The only person that doesn't annoy me is Angela. We still hang out and everything but she's made her own friends, which is cool with me.

As we parked into the parking lot I saw something that was unbelievable.

A silver Volvo and a black Jeep. That's Sam's and … Edward's car.

No.

Why are they back?!

How dare they come back?!

Okay, breathe Bella, breathe. Before Lee and Em went out I fully yanked them towards me so they could see my discovery.

"God Bee, What's up", whined Lee.

"Yeah Bee, we're gonna be late!"

"They're back!" I squeaked.

"Wait. What? Who?" asked Em.

"The pack and the ... the... um… Cullens!" I growled.

"WHAT?!" shouted Lee.

"No", whispered Em.

"Okay, new plan… LET'S GO HOME!" I suggested but ended up yelling.

"No, we got to face them" said Em.

"Last time I checked, they don't know we are vamps" remarked Lee. I sighed. I knew we had to face them some day. Just wished it wasn't today.

"No, Em's right" I said.

"I'm right?"

"She's right?"

"She's right. And you know what? I don't give duck about what they say about us. We look different and fan-bloody-tastic! Let them feel guilty that they left us into the hands of one of our sisters. They should feel guilty!" I encouraged.

"You're right. I don't care either, But hey! Let's give then HELL! WHOO!" exclaimed Leah. We laughed.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" asked Em.

"First you got to bloke us, then Lee, put your power around us three again. And I'll make us vampires but we can keep our original eye ?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I'm in".

"Me too".

"Let's do this!"

We got out of Lee's car them walked arms locked with each others into our first class room, which was none other than English .Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the pack and Cullens were heading the same way as well.

Oh shit, I thought.

What's up? , thought Em.

They're following us!

Great .Just perfect

I squealed really high that Em started cracking herself laughing and Lee … well she's was just looking at me weirdly.

"What the hell, Bee?" laughed Em.

"I just had a brilliant and when I say brilliant, I mean BRILLIANT IDEA!"

"SO… what is it?" asked Lee.

"Right, okay so, well… did you's see their eyes?"

Both Lee and Em peaked over their shoulder and gasped then looked at me.

"Their eyes are black!" gasped Em.

"Exactly! So I have a feeling that they are going to go hunting tonight. And now that the Cullens and Pack have thrown the stupid treaty line down the toilet, they can go hunting where ever they want!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"So all we have to do is catch up with them tonight and _surprise _them" said Lee evilly.

"Yeah, and to make things better, we'll dress up in our black cloaks that we got from the Volturi and well yeah!" said Em happily.

"But first we should find Vicky and tell her what we observed and then go home to plan everything", I said seriously.

"Go idea".  
"Let's go, before they spot us".

**Hey guys, hope you like it so far! **

**I'm thinking about making the next chapter about how they're getting ready and stuff.**

**Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Luv you all**

**Littlewerepire7 :] **

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting prepared

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

**Hey everybody! :]**

**Chapter 2 is up, hope you's like it!**

**Chapter 2: Getting prepared **

**BPOV {again}**

We hurried back to Lee's car and drove home to find that Charlie and Billy have gone fishing.

"Oh well, we can tell them later", I said and followed Em inside.

"Vicky?! You here?" Em called.

Suddenly Vicky came into the room with a big smile on her face.

"GUESS WHAT I FIGURED OUT TODAY?!!" she practically yelled in Lee's ear. Lee and Em laughed.

"I'm guessing that you went hunting, found a bear, then gave him poison honey and his or hers mum kicked your butt all the way home?" I said dramatically .Everyone laughed.

"No, I found out that the beeping Cullens and Pack are here, and guess who's with them? James and Laurent!" she stated with hated dripping out of her mouth. Lee, Em and I were absolutely shocked that we looked like we were about to collapse. Vicky and I once explained to Lee and Em, who James and Laurent are. And as far as I'm concerned, Vicky doesn't love James any more. Em was the first to speak.

"So … are they staying with the Cullens and P-Pack?"

"Unfortunately yes and because of that all of them are hunting tonight" explained Victoria.

"That's why we came home. See we've come up with a plan" I started. We explained to Vicky our plan that also included Claire. We told Claire the plan when she came over for dinner like ever single night. Both Vicky and Claire were excited to show off in front of the retards that left us.

I made us four changeable, which means that we can change into a human, werewolf or vampire when ever we like, but at first we were all vamps.

To make matters even worse for the Cullens, Pack and Nomads, I've decided to make all of our eyes blood red. We all dressed in black. Black tank-tops, black jeans, black cloaks and we each put on lightly black make-up. I have to admit we look pretty damn good.

With our hair, I did my original brown hair that had all shades of brown in it, with dark purple tips on the end of my hair. I did the same with Lee who wanted blue tips. Em wanted red. Vicky wanted black tips, because of her beautiful red hair. And lastly, Claire wanted pink tips.

Once we were done, we made our way to Forks where _they _must be hunting.

**Remember to Review!**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 **


	4. Chapter 3: Long time no see

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot unfortunately; EVERYTHING else still belongs to Stephanie Myer! Chapters up! :]**

**Chapter 3: Long time no see**

**BPOV {yet again x 2}**

We ran silently into the night. Even though I had my cape on and my hood protecting me, I felt bare. Everything was too quiet. Not that bothered me. It was just that…well, seeing Edward again was not easy. He promised me he would never leave me again and make me immortal. He didn't keep his promise. He said he wouldn't let anything hurt me. _He_ was the one that hurt me. And now, running towards the direction that their scents were coming from, I was going to have to see him again.

I sighed and speed a little faster. Victoria saw my unease and gave me an encouraging pat on my shoulder. I smiled at her, thankful.

_There they are, _thought Leah.

_Get in the trees, _Victoria thought.

As one, we crawled up the trees, careful not to snap a twig. Even though our scent is blocked, the slightest noise would indicate our appearance. I stood on a sturdy branch next to Em and gazed down at _them. _I almost growled. A rumbling in my throat wanted desperately to escape me. It looked like Em was about to let hers escape.

Edward. In the middle of the field was laughing at something Sam did. Sam joined in the laughter as Seth tackled Edward. That made everyone laugh.

_I'm going to kill him- _Em thought.

_I'll help- _Leah put in.

I smiled.

_Okay, you ready_- Victoria thought. I nodded.

_Bella and Leah go down 10 seconds after I go. Em and Claire, 10 seconds after them-_ she thought. Then dropped to the forest floor.

She walked in vampire speed. Alice gasped.

_Here we go-_ I thought then popped down. Leah followed next to me. Seeing more vampires joining Vicky, the Cullens and Pack got a bit…agitated. I now realized that they were getting ready to play baseball.

I heard Em and Claire catching up to us. By now we were in front of Carlisle.

"Long time, no see, Carlisle," Vicky flashed him a grin. He nodded stiffly.

"Hello Victoria."

"What brings you back?" she asked, innocently. I heard a few members of the pack growl. I glared at them even though they couldn't see it. My hood fell over my eyes so only my lips and nose were visible.

"Oh, just work. The hospital I was working at in Alaska wasn't very pleasant," he informed. Alaska? So that's where they've been hiding.

"Not pleasant?"

"No."

"Hmmm. Funny, I thought you'd tell the truth since you're the leader and everything of your coven," Victoria stated. Carlise frowned.

"You think I'm lying?"

"Ofcourse. You came back for little Bella," she said, smiling at Edward. I cleared my throat loudly. Vicky looked back at me and gave an apologetic smile. Then turned back to Carlisle.

"I mean Bella." Edward growled, shifting into attacking position. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

I growled furiously back at him shifting into a fighting pose myself. He was a little startled. But the emotion left his eyes as soon as it came. He just glared at Vicky. Looking towards me at her.

Vicky laughed.

"You gotta love young love," she smirked. Edward frowned and turned back to me. Gosh, way to go Vicky. Alice and Emmet, including Jasper and Rosalie crouched down, waiting to pounce. The wolves were growling all throughout the convocation.

I could see Leah tense as she saw Seth growl at her. Emily kept her gaze on Sam and Claire's on Quil.

Vicky cleared her throat. "I wanted to inform you that you're on our coven side of the treaty."

"What?!" roared Sam. Emily growled at him, even though it hurt her deep inside.

"Yes. And that's because there's new werewolves at La Push including Vampires."

"Who are they?" asked Esme.

"Us," Vicky said proudly.

Embry and Paul took a step forward. Not to anyone's surprise that Paul turned into a werewolf right on the spot. Jared changed as well. Rosalie gave a low growl.

"How is that possible?" asked Carlisle.

Vicky pointed to me. "My sister has a unique power. And the other reason La Push belongs to us is-"

"It doesn't belong to you!" yelled Jacob. I wanted to grimace, but thought better of it.

"As I was saying, Bella lives in La Push. There are a couple reasons to it."

"She lives in Forks," spat Edward.

"No, she doesn't. Ha, she's not even a human any more," Vicky smiled evilly at him.

Alice gasped. Jasper came to comfort her. Emmett looked like he wanted to punch something.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"I changed her."

"WHAT?!" Edward roared so loud, that Claire cowered closer to Em.

"She wanted-" before Vicky could finish, Edward lunged at her.

Oh god, I gotta do something. There was only one thing to do.

I stepped in front of Vicky protecting her a second before Edward collided with her. He slowed to a stop and growl but all too soon it turned into a gasped.

I frowned and realized what everyone else saw.

My hood flew off completely so everyone could see who I was.

**Please review.**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBUDDI!!! :)**

**Littlewerepire7 **


	5. Chapter 4: Look at me now

**Chapter 4: Look at me now**

**BPOV {yet again x 2}**

Oh crap.

Now that my stupid hood fell off, Edward stopped just in time and is standing not even three meters away from me. Shock. That's all his expression was. Shock.

So I did the only thing I could, I just stared at him with as much hatred as I could manage in my expression. I didn't hate Edward. Like I said I'm still in love with him, but for my sister's sake it's better to pretend I hate him.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. I froze. No one has ever called me that since my fake death. Charlie only calls me that when I'm in trouble but it's mostly Isabella. I turned my head to Alice and glared so hard that for a minute there she looked scared. I was getting nervous.

I looked at the pack. I noticed that Sam, Seth and Jacob were staring at me like I was evil and like they didn't know me any more. HA! So they should.

I then turned back to Carlisle and spoke for the first time to them.

"Long time no see", I said smugly. The Cullens gasped.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly. I looked back at him.

"Who's Bella?" I asked innocently. Edward's eyes went wide. Em, Lee, Claire and Vicky started to laugh.

"Yeah who is, Bella?" asked Em to Lee, who were still laughing.

"Oh, I remember her" I said in mockery as I pretended to remember that Edward was talking about me. I walked beside Vicky again, who was still smiling widely. I put my elbow on her shoulder. In the corner of my eye I saw Lee and Em and Claire making their way towards us still laughing.

"You remember Bella don't you? Remember she used to live in Forks and hang out with vampires?" I couldn't help but laugh now. Vicky laughed harder.

"Yeah, she was the one I was hunting down like eight months ago" laughed Vicky.

Edward looked like he was about to explode. Alice and Esme were sobbing. The pack looked like they were ready to pounce on Victoria. Carlisle was soothing Esme as Jasper was with Alice. And Rosalie and Emmett were looking at me with guilt.

"Well Carlisle, it was nice seeing you and your clan, however I think its time we get going home. Charlie will be worried" explained Victoria.

"Ye-yes well, um we should be going as well" studded Carlisle.

"Okay, well safe trip home" Victoria said and started to leave. Em, Lee and Claire haven't showed them selves yet. I winked at the three and they smiled evilly back. In less than a second I was in front of Sam. He gasped when he saw me and realized I had blood-red eyes.

"Hello Sam, how you doing?" I asked Sam as if I was talking to a dog. As per usual my sisters started to laugh. Again. He grimaced and his so called pack gasped.

"H…Hi Bella", he studded. I smiled at him and told Em I my mind to come next to me. As Em was making her way towards me the pack got wary. Some even growled.

"Hello Emily", I said sweetly. Than she took off her hood. The Pack gasped and took a step back apart from Sam.

"E-Emily?" whispered Sam. He looked heart broken. Again, so he should.

"Hello dog. I have to admit, when Bella told me that when you're a vampire, werewolves stink, no kidding", she wrinkled her nose than went back to Vicky. Than Claire and Lee stepped forward and took their hoods off as well. Again the pack gasped. Claire came up to me and hopped on my back in no time.

"Bee, I want to go hunt and Lee hasn't hunted in ages, please" Claire asked. I nodded. I started walking back to Vicky.

"Um, well we'll see you's at school" laughed Vicky and walked away with Em, Lee and Claire. I turned back to Edward. I walked right so close to him that my lips almost touched his. He gasped.

"Your Bella is dead", I said darkly.

He wore a horrified expression. As I turned and walked away from him, I laughed evilly causing thunder to rumble from the above. I love my power, I thought smugly. I ran to catch up with my sisters who were laughing at the stunt I did.

"Good one Bee" appraised Em.

"Just wait until tomorrow" laughed Vicky.

Tomorrow.

School.

Great.

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter! I wanted to put in what Edward was thinking but I decided not to.**

**Remember: Review Review Reiveiw**

**Luv you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 **

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5: Fun at School!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 5: Fun at School!**

**BPOV**

I decided to wear my shirt that says "BITCH" in sparkly pink. The shirt was black and finished perfectly at my hips. I wore my favorite dark blue jeans and my black jumper that had an awesome huge skull at the back with sequins and my black flats.

Lee wore her red hoddie and white jeans with a plain light pink shirt underneath. Em wore basic jeans and funky t-shirt and jumper. Vicky wore a red top with jeans as well with a white jacket.

Charlie and Billy are going over the Cullens house for a word with Carlisle.

Us four got into my midnight blue Ferrari, me in the driver's seat, Lee in the shot gun and Em in the back. We arrived at school in five minutes, cause of my fast driving. When I pulled into the car park I couldn't help but notice a silver Volvo and a black jeep. I saw them standing around the cars, talking to one another. I giggled evilly.

"What the fuck, Bee?" Lee asked strangely.

"I got an idea!" I sang.

"Great", Em said sarcastically.

"Let's go have some fun!"

We got out of the car then walked gracefully to our first class, which is English. Right now we are humans but we are still have our powers. Emi blocked our thoughts and scents from everyone.

As we made our way into English I saw that the Cullens and Pack were also in this class. Shit. Cullens, Pack plus Em, Lee, Vicky and I equals one crappy classroom.

I then realized that Edward and Jacob were sitting in my line of desks and same with Em and Lee.

"Girls, sit down please", asked my English teacher, Mr. Robinson.

Uh oh, I just realized that there is a seat in between Edward and Jacob.

"Where would you like us to sit, sir?" Leah asked.

"There's a new seating arrangement. Uh, Bella, you sit in between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. Emily, you sit in between Sam and Paul and Lee, you sit next to Seth and Victoria, you can sit in between James and Laurent". The teacher left the room. I might as well get comfortable. I threw my stuff on the vacant desk that was in front of Edward and Jacob. I walked casually over then sat down on my desk.

"I'm SOOO tired!" I yelled randomly. Em laughed humorously. I layed back on the chairs that were in my row.

"What the duck, Bee? You are a vampire" Lee smiled.

"Yeah …. but I'm still tired."

"Okay then."

Then the principal came in.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" I yelled at vampire speed and dived for my desk. Lee chuckled.

"Not funny", I almost growled.

The principal walked in and looked at me. My sisters laughed. I smiled innocently back at him.

"Isabella Swan", my principal said.

"Mr. …. " I shoved through my bag and grabbed a pair of binoculars out and looked at the principal through them, "Anderson! What a surprise! I honestly didn't hear you come in", I said dramatically. My sisters laughed.

"Very funny, Miss Swan. Behave everyone" then he left. Mr. Robinson peeked his head around the corner.

"Students, we are having difficulty with the over-head projector. I'm just going to go get another one", once that was said, he disappeared.

Everything went quiet. Then ….

"LEAH!!!" shouted Em. The Cullens and Pack jumped. I smiled.

"WHAT!!?"

"Can I borrow your rubber?" Em asked.

"Sure. Catch." Lee threw it at Em's head, and then it rebounded into the window making it to shatter. Everything went silent. Again. Then you hear Em's, Lee's and Vicky's laugh.

"Leah" I whined, "Now I gotta go get it" I got up and went to the window.

"I'm sorry, Bee" laughed Lee.

"How are you going to get it?" asked Vicky. I smiled evilly back at her.

"I don't know… yet" then I walked into the wall. The whole wall fell out and crash down to the ground. I heard gasps. I smiled. I jumped down to get the rubber and jumped back into the classroom.

Em and Lee were howling with laughter. Vicky looked like she was about to pass out from laughing and everybody else looked shocked. The teacher came in then. I quickly snapped my fingers and the wall reappeared perfectly. Even the window that was shattered was fine. I sat back in my seat and sighed.

"Okay, class. We're going to watch a movie", the teacher said. Sir set up the over-head projector and placed the disc in its spot then pressed play. He then return to his chair and looked at Edward. I was confused.

"Okay everyone you can sit where ever you like", the teacher called.

Uh oh, here we go.

"Leah sit next to me" Vicky said and Leah pulled a chair in front of her desk.

"Em, Bee, you's too", Vicky said as well. I nodded. I saw Alice grimace then smile.

"Edward, Jacob, do you's want to sit with us, well everybody?" Alice asked. Edward and Jacob were both looking at me. I packed up all my stuff and headed toward my sisters. The pack and Cullens all moved to the back corner of the classroom, staring at us.

They're annoying me, thought Em. I nodded.

Me too, I thought.

Let's be random, Lee thought. We all looked at her and she laughed. Vicky smiled.

"Not likely," muttered Em.

There was a bit in the movie when the people were trying to fly off the cliff which obviously didn't work. I smiled.

"Idiots" muttered Lee.

"I recon! I mean there is only one thing that can make you fly", I seriously sounded drunk. Hmmm, must be all those red cruises I had this morning. Em looked scared. Lee was laughing and Vicky was banging her head on the table.

"And what's that, Bee?" Lee asked even though she knew the answer. She smiled as well.

"RED BULL!!!" I said at the top of my lungs then cracked up laughing so much that I fell off my chair. My sisters were laughing as well. I think I heard Emmett cover his laugh with his hand on top of his mouth.

Biology was so boring, I literally fell asleep. As we made our way to the cafeteria, before we filled in, we all stopped dead in our tracks. In front of us, Sam and the rest of them were glaring daggers at the Cullens. At first, I was utterly confused. I mean, before they looked like one big happy family.

I looked at Vicky, and she shook her head.

_Leave them_

I nodded, walking passed _them._

After lunch, we made our way to the Sports Hall. Just as we rounded a corner, Mr. Bell, our sports teacher, popped his head around the corner.

"Students, meet me in the sports hall," then he left.

When we reached the hall, we were instructed to sit against the wall until the sports teacher arrived. Shortly after he ran in. "Bella, Edward you're up for collecting the sports equipment today. For the rest of you, construct in groups of four and stand on the other side of the court", he rushed out, while the class, excluding me and Edward, did as they were told. Edward and I walked to Mr. Bell, "Sir, what are we playing today?" I asked.

"Volleyball, just bring the three bags of volleyballs to me", then he ran off towards the others. I walked silently into the equipment room and identified the bags quickly. What I didn't realize that once I grabbed the three bags, Edward was right behind me and held out his hand.

"You don't have to carry them, I can," he said politely. I shook my head.

"It's allright, I got them," I tried to get past him, but it didn't help that he wouldn't get out of my way.

"Excuse me."

"I'll take them back, Bella," he said again.

"No, I can," I retorted, slightly pissed off.

"Just give them to me Bella."

"No," I said dangerously.

"Bella," he said softly. I looked into his eyes and that was big mistake 1#. Those beautiful eyes, although they were black, were smothering. I couldn't make myself look away.

He gently put a hand on my cheek and started to lean in. I couldn't help it. I dropped the bags on the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips met. I suddenly didn't care about anything else apart from kissing Edward. Didn't notice Em telling me to hurry up in my head. Didn't care about giving the bags of volleyballs back to Mr. Bell just as he requested. Didn't care about anything. I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but it wasn't like I didn't have feeling for him. I still love him, its just that he did hurt me. Probably not intentionally though..

When we broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled and he smiled that crooked smile I loved the best.

"I love you, Bella. I have so much to apologize for. I don't know what had come over me when I left you in that forest," I cringed at that horrible memory, "and if I never had left, you wouldn't have into a…a…," he closed his eyes, unable to go on. I put a finger on his lips and he opened his eyes.

"It's okay," he shook his head furiously. I stopped him. "I mean it. I keep telling myself that I'll never forgive you but I can't any more," then I kissed him again. Someone gasped behind me. I turned and froze.

Vicky.

**Do you guys like it?**

**Only one way to tell me~**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 6: The ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 6: The ride**

**BPOV**

I am an idiot.

How could I have not heard her coming?

Shit.

Vicky looked horrified, furious and most of all, betrayal. I couldn't blame her. I mean here I am in Edwards's arms while she looks at me like I'm the devil.

I released my arms from Edward and took a step toward her.

"Vicky? It's not what it looks like," I explained as calmly as I could. Her eyes narrowed.

"Really? Because to me it seams like you are back with Cullen again," she spat.

I felt tears in my eyes ready to spill out all my guilt. I betrayed her and my family. I vowed that I would never go back to Edward, but it's not as easy as I thought. I love him and I can't be apart from him again. It's as simple as that. But if I did go back to him, my sisters would be horrified and eventually, I would get kicked out of my house.

I took another step closer.

"Vicky, please just listen to me."

"No," and with that she walked out of the room, while I was boiling my eyes out.

**VPOV {Victoria}**

I couldn't believe this! How dare she choose him over us!

I stormed out of the room and went to Em and Lee. When they saw me they laughed.

"Well, somebody has her period," Lee teased. I growled. Em looked at me with concern written all over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to go home, now," I said the last word darkly. Lee gasped.

"Are you okay, though?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask, Isabella?" I spat. Bee hated me calling her that but I couldn't help it, I was furious.

They were confused; I could see it and fell it. Then Em nodded.

"Okay, I'll get Bee," I stopped her.

"No, she can run home." Em gasped.

"What happened between you too?"

"I'll tell you in the car," I growled then left the room. They followed a little behind me. I headed toward the car, then realized it was Bee's midnight blue Ferrari. I felt guilty that we were taking her car and letting her run home. But that thought went away and was replaced by Bee kissing that blood sucker. How dare she!

I climb into the driver's seat, strapped myself in, while Em and Lee sat in the back. I sped off onto to the La Push Highway. After about five minutes Em began the questioning.

"Vicky, what's wrong? You and Bee never fight and you said her full name for crying out loud! What's up with that? I mean I fight more with Lee but I…" I cut her off.

"I saw her kissing Edward in the equipment room," they gasped. Lee kept muttering 'no' and Em looked like she wanted to hit something.

"S-She wouldn't do that," shuddered Lee.

"But she did," I whispered. I could feel tears in the edge of my eye ready to spill. I have been a bitch to my sister for what she did but I…

"You have a right to be angry at her," Em stated. I forgot she could read my mind.

"I know, but I still can't believe she would do this to us," I barely whispered. I just kept driving until I could clear my thoughts.

Yeah, Impossible.

**Hey, keep those reviews up! Hope you's are enjoying it! **

**Don't 4get to:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 7: Losing sisters

**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Stephanie Myer! Just the plots mine {unfortunately} Chapter 7 is up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Losing sisters**

**BPOV**

I felt awful. I mean, Vicky didn't even let me explain myself, don't blame her, but now she is gonna tell Em, Lee, Charlie and Billy and then well… I don't know.

I felt an arm snake around my waist. I looked up to see those black, yet beautiful eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to create a mess between you and … her," that was sooo Edward. Always blaming even the most ridiculous things on himself.

"It's not your fault. It's between her and I. Hey, is the pack going to stay at your house?" that gave me an idea.

"Yes, they can't go back to La Push, why?"

"Do you mind if I sort of sleep over tonight. We have lots of things to talk about," I looked at my feet. He put a finger under my chin and pushed y head up slightly. I looked back at him.

"Yes, we do. You're always welcome, Bella," he kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Thanks, I'll be over at 6:30 tonight," I kissed his neck. His hold on me tightened.

"I missed you a lot," he mumbled in my shoulder. I smiled.

"I know, I've missed you too," I let go then leaned forward to kiss him again softly. We broke apart shortly after.

"I'll see you later then," I quickly hugged him than ran out of the room at vampire speed and soon into the wood.

I loved to run. It's the only time I get to myself. While, I was running I decided to have a little bit of a hunt.

A grizzly came out of no where and appeared right in front of me. I slowed into a crouch them flung myself onto the grizzly. We wrestled a bit, then I bit into his neck and soon he was bloodless.

I hid him behind the trees then sped off towards my house. Vicky must be there, I thought nervously. I could smell her cooking: roast with potatoes and vegetables. Usually that smell makes me feel at home but now … it's a feeling of dread.

I walked into the side door, which lead into the living room occupied by Charlie and Billy watching basketball. As soon as I entered everything became silence apart from the TV. It sort of freaked me out.

I pushed that thought aside and walked to the fridge for some apple juice. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured the juice into it.

I could smell Claire with in the many scents around the room. I wish this soon to be fight didn't happen in front of her eyes, but maybe it's for the best. After all she is family. I returned the juice to the fridge and walked to my room to pack.

I could hear Em's, Lee's and … Vicky's whispers as they were debating whether or not to interrupt me. I hope they wouldn't.

Guess again.

The four of them, including Claire walked stiffly into my room. Well here goes nothing. I grabbed my teal duffle bag and started to pack a couple of my belongings.

First my two favorite jeans, two of my black tank tops, my slippers, my purple coloured Pj's, my hair brush and a couple of socks and underwear.

While I was doing all this, they sat there on my bed watching me closely. When I was done Claire started with the questioning for a change.

"Bumble-bee? Where are you going? Vicky is making ROAST!" she squealed the last word and for once none of us laughed. She looked confused, but recovered when Charlie called her to watch the game with them. She quickly kissed my cheek then bolted out the door.

"Bee?" Lee asked softly. I looked up at them and was surprised that were looking like our cat got run over or something, not that we have a cat, cause we don't.

So my answer came out casual.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"To Edward. We have a lot to talk about so I'll probably be there all night," I said while putting on my head band.

"Why are you going to _his _house, we promised each other that we wouldn't get involved with them again," whispered Em. I turned towards her.

"We did, but tell me the truth. Do you still love Sam?" I asked. Em looked shocked.

"No! Of course not!" she shouted. I smirked than went dead serious. I walked to my door but before I headed off to Edward, I looked at my sister.

"Liar," I said darkly than ran off into the night.

**Cliffy! I didn't really want Bella and Vicky, Lee and Em to fight.**

**Hope you's are enjoying it! **

**Don't 4get to:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 8: The Vision

**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Stephanie Myer! Just the plots mine {unfortunately} Chapter 8 is up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Vision**

**BPOV {Billy}**

I hope Bella's okay. Stupid blooding sucking, pieces of …

_Vicky, Lee and Em were in a field and were surrounded by new borns. One attacks Em but she blokes him, but not the one that's coming up from behind her._ _The new borns bites her neck and she screams._

"_EMILY!" screams Lee and rushes to her but another new born collides with her before she even has the chance._

_Vicky's on her own now, defenseless while fighting three at a time. She finally goes down while a new born cracks her spine. All three of them were screaming in agony. After a while they all… went… still._

"NO!" I shouted. Charlie jumped causing the popcorn in his lap to fly in every direction. Charlie cracked up laughing and before all the popcorns touched the ground, Charlie uses his power to make the food freeze in mid air. He grabs them one by one and releases it all in the bowl.

"You almost killed the popcorn! Are you nuts or something, I mean _seriously dude, wazzup_?" laughed Charlie, again.** {Like Charlie would ever say that! =) }**

"I just had a vision about ne-new borns," I stuttered. This is not good.

"Newborns? Vicky! Have you been doing the newborn crap again?!" laughed Charlie, yet again. I growled.

"I'm serious! God , Charlie are you high or something?" that would have been a funny sight apart from the fact that there are new borns in forks … and even possibly La Push , and he's laughing about my visions! Stupid copper.

"How can you get high on popcorn?" he asked, mysteriously. Then he cackled all over again!

"I don't know, I mean you _are_ Charlie," I snickered. He looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are a meathead!" I laughed.

"I'm a meathead?!"

"Thanks for admitting it," I laughed.

"Hmph, I am never going to talk to you again" he declared.

"So? Whatever, now would you shut up, and watch the game."

"Fine, I won't reply then."

"You just did," I laughed.

"Shut up!" he practically ran to his room.

I chuckled, and then went back watching the game.

**Please Review.**

**And have a great Christmas. **


	10. Chapter 9: Cullen’s house

**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Stephanie Myer! Just the plots mine {unfortunately} Chapter 9 is up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Cullen's house**

**BPOV **

Betraying my sisters was one thing. Turning my back on them and running towards the enemy's house is another. I felt horrible and frustrated at the same time. I know Emily still has feelings for Sam and Leah would never hate Seth. Not even Claire with Quil. Victoria on the other hand, had every right to hate them. They've left me twice and broken my heart. I feel like a pup. I always keep coming back with the ball to my owners. It was like Edward was my owner. But I can't help falling in love with him. We love each other, which are for certain. And now that I'm a vampire we can be together. But what about my sisters?

I was on the porch outside of the Cullens house. I could smell the werewolves were in there along with every Cullen. Should I knock? Or just let myself in? Knock would be a bit more polite.

As I lifted my hand to the handle, the door opened. I blink in surprise when I saw Jasper at the door inside of Alice or any other member.

"Bella," he seemed a bit more surprised than me.

"Hi Jasper," I said, a soft smile forming on my lips.

He looked behind me and behind him and suddenly Alice appeared. Talk about strange.

"Bella!" she through herself at me. I was stunned for a second, but quickly recovered and clung to her. When she let go, Jasper gave me a bear hug. The first hug he ever gave me.

"Nice to have you back, little sis," he whispered in my ear. I smiled. If I were a human, tears would be streaming down. Once he let go, Alice grasped my hand and pulled me into the house.

I heard a few gasps as I tumbled in after Alice. She giggled, leading me toward the living room. Where Carlisle, Esme and Edward were.

"Guess who's here!" Alice shrieked. Loud much, I thought amused.

Carlisle was the first to look up. His eyes widened then his face broke into the biggest smile I have ever seen him do. He strode towards me, crashing me to him. I did the same to him. Even though he wasn't my dad, he acted very fatherly around me. Once Carlisle let go, Esme embraced me.

"I have my daughter back," she was dry sobbing. I could feel myself about to cry. Once she let go, she held my shoulders.

"You're beautiful," she said.

"She's always been beautiful," said a quiet voice. Edward. H e walked over to stand next to Esme. I looked into those gorgeous eyes, even though they're black, and was dazzled.

Esme scoffed. "I know that. I was just saying that-"

I laughed. "It okay."

Edward smiled at his mum. She bumped him on the shoulder. Carlisle grinned at her.

"Best give these two some room, love," he said, embracing her.

"Okay, but we've organized a hunting trip. We're leaving in ten minutes. Want to join us, Bella?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer but no. I need to talk to Edward," I looked up at him. He nodded and took my hand, walking towards the stairs.

Once we're in his room, I flung myself on Edward's couch, wriggling around trying to get comfortable. He sat beside me.

"Bella-" he started.

"I know you're sorry, Edward." He looked at me.

"This is the second time I've hurt you. I should just…never come back to Forks," he layed back, laying his head on my stomach.

I shook my head. "You can run but you can't hide, Edward. I'm a vampire now so even if you run I'll follow," I started playing with his hair. He looked at me.

"I still can't believe you're one of us," his eyes held anger.

I frowned. "It was going to happen one day or another, Edward. You know that. Alice knows that."

He sighed. "I know, but I still didn't like it."

"You didn't want me to become a vampire," I stated.

He shook his head. "It's not that. It's that you can never eat, sleep or cry now, Bella. All of those other opportunities have gone to waste."

I burst out laughing. He didn't realize what my power was. Ha ha.

I laughed harder when he looked at me as if I was a maniac.

"What is so funny?"

"You," I laughed. He raised an eyebrow up.

"I have the ability to change, Edward. I can make that vase turn red or blue. I can make myself have gold eyes," I thought about gold eyes and suddenly they appeared on me. He gasped.

"I can turn into a human," I thought about it, and suddenly his head was icy cold. I gasped in surprise. I shifted uncomfortably as his head started to freeze my stomach.

He was gaping at me.

"I can turn into a werewolf too. I doubt you'd want me to change in here. I might break somethin," I changed back into a vampire. He head became normal temperature.

He was looking at me as if I was an angel.

"I could change you into a human too," I said gently to him, stroking his face. His eyes were so wide. As wide as it could go.

"You mean that?" he asked sitting up. I nodded.

"I'll do it right now," then I concentrated. I touched his shoulder to feel the electricity between us. Sometimes it helps me to touch the objects I was changing. Then I felt warmth. Soft skin, warmth radiating from it, and the blood…delicious.

What?! My eyes shot open and I gasped in surprise. I did it. And it worked better than I thought it would. I gazed at Edward with wonder. His eyes were green. A really bright green. He was a bit tanned. I mean a lot more tanned than before but still. His eyes were taking in everything then rested on me. He gasped.

"Bella?" he asked. His voice was a bit rougher than when he was a vampire, but still dazzled me. I looked in wonder as he lifted his warm hand to touch my face. I stiffened and he gasped, recoiled his hand from me.

His blood was too much for me to focus.

"Your blood… is getting to me," I stuttered. It took everything I had to change him back to vampire and not bite him. He was gasping and looking down at the hand that touched me in wonder.

I sucked in a deep breath.

"That was intense," I breathed. He looked up at me.

"I can see much clearly and I can hear all the way to our school. Being a human..," he broke off.

"Your blood took me off guard," I said, regarding him closely.

"Now you know how it was for me. Try kissing me without killing me," he flashed me a grin. I rolled my eyes. And stood up.

"Where are you going?" there was a hint of panic in his voice. I turned towards the window, opening it up.

"You need to hunt. So do I .Come," I dropped to the ground, hearing Edward scrabble up to his feet and jump down gracefully.

He walked next to me and held out his hand. I grabbed onto it and ran. We ran as one. Going the same speed. He was a bit faster than me, but not by much.

We reached where the whole family was hunting. Emmett ran up to me.

"Jeez, Bella. You didn't trip not even once! I'd never thought the day would come," he laughed. I play growled at him. He wiggled his eyebrows at me, forcing me to laugh. I gave in.

"You better watch-" a scream interrupted my threat. Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" yelled Emmett, running in the direction where the screams were coming from. Then I saw them. Oh god, not now.

Jane was leaning over Rose, grinning like a fool. Rose's screams were torturing, and soon I found myself running towards her, with the family behind me.

Emmett was running at full speed at Jane, but suddenly stopped, almost making me topple over him. Jane was using her power to cause him pain. Now both Rose and Emmett were screaming in pain.

But I ran on. I ran towards Jane. She smirked and forced her power on me. Something's you should know about me

1# never piss me off

2# never try to hurt me or I'll kill you

3# hurt any of my family members and I'll kill you

4#... I haven't gotten that far yet.

When her power almost hit me, I quickly thought of her being a human.

The screams lessened to agonized moans. Jane was on the ground, frowning in confusion. Then saw me. Her eyes went wide and she crawled backwards. Big mistake. I stood on her leg, earning a scream from her. And a loud crunch. I smirked. Then I pulled her up roughly by the head and held her head.

"Mess with the Cullens and you'll get hurt. Probably minor though. Mess with the wolves and you'd probably go back to you precious little masters without a leg. Mess with me," I crouched down low in front of her so she could see my face. She was whimpering.

"- and you die," I cracked her neck. Her body went limp in my arms and her eyes were sightless. I dropped her body to the floor. And turned around.

"NO!!!" Edward roared, rushing towards me just after I set her body on fire with my lighter.

"What did… why did….ahh!" he yelled at me.

I took a step back.

"What is so bad about killing the enemy, Edward?"

"Oh god," Alice whispered falling to her knees.

By now the Cullens and wolves were surrounding me and Edward.

"Bella, do you have any idea who you just killed?" he asked, shaking from fear I supposed.

"Uh yeah," I stated obviously.

Sam stepped into the circle.

"It's not her fault."

Edward stared at him. "I know that."

"We should go to La Push," Emmett said.

" According to Victoria, it is no longer our side," Sam put in.

"It would be safer there. Emily would let us stay at her place."

"Didn't you see how she looked at me? She said I smelled and-"

"That's cause you do smell," smirked Rosalie. I rolled my eyes.

"You too, snobby vamp," Paul shot back. Emmett growled.

"Focus people! We need to act. How the hell are we going to deal with the 'new pack' and the Volturi? They're after us too, you know," said Jasper. The Volturi? Why are they in trouble with them?

"They won't stop until they find us. Maybe it was a mistake to come back here," muttered Seth.

"At least we know that they're alright," said Edward, looking at me.

"I think we should bring them with us," admitted Embry. There was a round of agreement.

"You aren't taking us anywhere," I said darkly. I heard Alice suck in air.

"Bella-" Sam started. My head shot in his direction.

"Don't you Bella me. We are not leaving our home. Why are you in trouble with the Volturi?" No one answered at first. I looked at Jacob. He looked exactly the same, and it hurt for me not to run up and give him a hug.

He sighed.

"Bella, you need to get out of Forks," he said slowly. My anger blew up.

"Get out of Forks? You leave, and then you come back saying that I need to get out of Forks?" I laughed. Quil shook his head.

"Not only you, Bella. Emily, Leah and Claire too. Even Charlie and Billy," he said. I looked at ever member of the group. I took a step back.

"What did you do?" I asked, shakily. Edward took a step towards me.

"Bella, I killed Aro," he said, sadly.

Bet you didn't see that one coming

It gets better in the next chapter

Remember: Review Review Reiveiw

Luv you all,

Littlewerepire7

Xoxo

I


	11. Chapter 10: Get out and don’t ever come

**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Stephanie Myer! Just the plots mine {unfortunately} Chapter 10 is up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Get out and don't ever come back**

**BPOV **

I stared at him. Trying to some how figure out that he was lying. What I did was bad, I know that, but killing one of the Vampire kings, that takes it to a new level.

"You…killed…Aro," I whispered.

He nodded, putting his head down in shame.

Then I realized why they were really here.

"You never came back to check on us," I said, taking a step away from him.

"Yes we did-" Sam started.

"You came here to hide from them! They wouldn't bother look in Forks because that's where pathetic little Bella Swan lives!" I took another step away from him.

Edward shook his head. "No."

"Oh? Where else in this world would you think it was safe?"

Carlisle stepped in. "You're right, Bella. But half of the reason to come back was to check on you. To make sure you're alright."

"Check on me? Well I feel fantastic. Considering Edward a.k.a my fiancé didn't turn me into a vampire but instead his enemy did turn me, I can great!" I yelled at Edward. He cringed.

"Bella, you know-"

I held my hand up. "Why did you kill Aro?" I forced out, placing my arm back to my side.

"To save my family."

I stared at him. "Is that the best you got?"

He sighed. "Aro knew we didn't change you yet so he ordered Alec to attack Emmett. Carlisle sprang between them as they fought and almost got killed. On and on it went until I realized that Aro was smiling as he watched them fight. A surge of anger ran through me and I lunged at him, killing him instantly by shredding him. At first, I was horrified but then I thought it was one less Volturi member we had to kill. I killed the strongest of the Volturi," he said.

I stared at him, open mouthed in horror. I took a step toward him.  
"They're coming after you aren't they?" I asked, horrified. He nodded sadly.

My anger burst.

"YOU CAME HERE TO HIDE AND THEY ARE COMING AFTER YOU?! HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE?! NOW THEY'RE GOING TO KILL NOT ONLY YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! BUT VICTORIA, EM, LEE, CLAIRE, CHARLIE, BILLY AND I!!!" I shrieked.

**Emily's POV**

Vicky knew something was wrong. I could feel it. She was pacing around in my room, a hand on her forehead.

Billy burst in.

"WHERE'S BELLA?!" he yelled. I jumped up.

"What's wrong?"

"She's trouble," Billy breathed.

Claire ran up to him.

"Where is she?"

"She's near the treaty line," he said.

That's all I needed to know. I ran out of the house and plunged into the forest, turning into a werewolf. Bee forgot to change me back to a vampire.

I could hear Lee shouting at Claire to hop on her back. Victoria ran beside me.

"I swear, I'm going to kill them," she growled. We ran on, soon Lee was running with Claire on her back beside me.

I could hear Bella yelling before we entered the field where the treaty line was.

They were all on our side. I gave a low growl stopping next to Bella. She was breathing hard and shooting daggers at everyone.

"NOW WHAT?! NOW WE HAVE TO LEAVE! OUR HOME! BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKES!" she yelled at them all, especially ay Edward.

Victoria put an arm around her.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella pointed at Edward.

"Tell them!"

**BPOV**

"Tell them!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe them! They put all of us in danger! And now we had to pay the price of something that we didn't do.

Once Edward told my sisters, their insults were worse than mine. I leant on Emily buried my face in her fur. She whined and layed down, pulling me with her.

The insults kept coming. I think Esme had enough.

"ENOUGH!!!" she screamed. Whoa, I've never heard her raised her voice.

"Aro attacked us! In a way, I'm glad his dead and with Jane dead too, we have more of an advantage to win this thing. This war! They're obviously going to fight until we're dead. But we're not going to let that happen! We will fight!" she was trying to knock some sense into us.

"So you propose we fight against the strongest coven of vampires?" Vicky asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Esme shrugged. "What else can we do?"

"Wait a minute. You're asking us for our help?" Lee asked, incredulously. Carlisle nodded.

Lee looked at me and Em.

"Em?"

Em looked from me to Lee to Vicky to Claire. Then she shook her large wolf head.

"Bee?"

I shook my head. "This isn't our war."

Lee nodded and looked at Claire.

Claire-bear shook her head.

"We all know Victoria doesn't want to do it and neither do I." She faced the Cullens and pack.

Esme looked uncomfortable with Carlisle supporting her.

I stood up and walked to Edward.

His eyes widened when I moved.

I looked him straight in the eye.

"You told me that you'd give me anything I wanted," I told him.

He nodded.

"Then do this for me."

"Anything," he said before I replied.

"Get out and don't ever come back," I whispered.

Alice gasped and took a step towards me. Emily was right on it though. Jumping up and at my side at the speed of light, growling at her. Alice stepped back into Jasper's protective arms.

Esme opened her mouth.

"It's for the best," Lee said. Rosalie shook her head.

"You can't kick us out of our land."

"You're on our land," I growled at her. Her eyes widened.

Which they were. They're on our side of the treaty line.

"Go," I pushed softly at Edward's chest. And took a few steps back.

"Bella," he whispered. I shook my head.

"No," then I walked away.

"Bella!" he yelled. I could hear him trying to break free from Emily's position. All of my sisters blocked him from me as I walked away.

The fighting involved his whole family against my sisters. I turned around and growled as loud as I could. That got all of there attention.

"I said GO!!!" I screamed.

Carlisle hesitated before pulling a dry sobbing Esme away. Rosalie didn't look back. She left Emmett standing alone. He smiled sadly to me before retreating. Alice was sobbing as well and it looked like Jasper was having a hard time trying to calm her down as he pulled her away. The pack left. All except Seth and Sam.

"Leah," Seth said. Lee shook her head.

"Go, little brother," then she ran towards me.

Emily gave Sam a 'go on' look before turning her back on him. Claire walked up to me.

"They don't want to go," she was crying. Leah lifted her up in her arms, comforting her as best as she could.

Victoria looked back at the guys.

"If you're still here tomorrow, we'll hunt you down," she growled at them.

That night, I turned my back on my lover and fled to our home with my sisters.

**It gets better in the next chapter**

**Remember: Review Review Reiveiw**

**Luv you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 **

**Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11: Convo’s on the phone and msn

**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Stephanie Myer! Just the plots mine {unfortunately} Chapter 11 is up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Convo's over the phone and on msn**

**Vicky's POV**

There's been no sight of them. I even checked the Cullen's house. They totally disappeared. Good. They were in the way.

Now I could convince my sisters to join the Volturi and hunt them down and kill them. It's an awesome plan. And if they didn't cooperate, I would just have to use my power.

I laughed evilly as I ran from their home.

**BPOV**

I yawned as I stretched my body this morning. I grabbed myself a coffee then sat outside, waiting for everyone else to wake up.

I sipped my coffee and almost yelped. Way too hot. I shook my head and placed it down on a near by table. I leaned back into my chair and relaxed.

All too soon, I stiffened. Edward. I sighed in annoyance.

Why did I act like I did last night? I was no better than him. I mean, yeah I didn't kill a Vampire king but I killed one of his guards. That's bad. And to make matters worse, if the Volturi ever catch up with them, they'll be blamed for the death of Jane. Not me.

I grabbed my mobile out and typed up a message. I shouldn't have done this but I have to. I can't let him take all the blame.

**Blame Jane's death on me. But only me. Don't mention my sisters. If they ever catch up to you.**

I sent that to Edward. That was a bad move. You're involving yourself with Eddie again, Bella, a pest-like voice whispered to me. Not long after I sent the message, Edward texted me back.

**No**

That's all he texted back. I blinked at my screen. Two can play the same game.

**Then I'll go to Volterra myself and explain it to them. Don't know if I'll survive though. Caius can be a bit hart-hearted :)**

Ooh, I don't think he'd like that, I thought mischievously. What he did next caught me off guard.

He called me.

Uh oh.

Not good.

I flipped my phone open and decided to play with him.

"Sorry Isabella Swan can't make it to the phone right now. If you're a Volturi member press 1#. If you're Edward press-"

"Bella," Edward growled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't a laughing matter," he said through his teeth.

"Oh, cheer up Edward."

"No," he said stubbornly. I sighed.

"Look I meant what I said."

"No."

"Edward! Could you try to listen to me for a second?"

He sighed. "They're not going to catch up to us."

"What about Demetri?"

"He's the next one to die," he growled.

"So you plan to kill every Volturi member? I hate to say this, but next time I see you, you'll probably be in a grave," I didn't like that thought. It would break my heart if I every saw that site.

"You underestimate me," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just worried about you," once they were out I clamped my lips together. Damn! I knew I couldn't have got into this.

"You still care for me after everything I've done?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I've done horrible things too," I recalled how I treated him last night.

"I forgive you."

"I don't forgive myself. Never will," I whimpered.

"Shhh Bella, I know you didn't mean it," he was trying to comfort me in any way possible over the phone.

"I just wish everything was back to normal," I whispered.

"You do?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, like waking up with you lying next to me. Me worrying about assignments," I sighed, "This vampire/human/werewolf stuff is putting a lot of pressure on me. I'm sorry for the way I treated you…..I love you," I whispered, and started to dry sob.

"Shhh Bella. Shhh. Everything's okay. I'm fine. We'll be together soon. I promise," he said over and over. It sort of calmed me down. But I still felt as if part of my heart ripped away from me when he left.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In Juneau."

"You're still in Alaska?"

"Yes, and we plan to move to Russia soon. Then get as close as we can to Italy."

"Be careful."

"Always am."

I sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, love."

I smiled. "I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?"

"I'll call you either tomorrow morning or tomorrow night. Not sure which. Probably night, so we can talk for longer."

I smiled. "Okay, tomorrow night then."

"I'll talk to you later Bella. I got to help Esme unpack. Bye, love. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Then I hung up.

At least I know he doesn't hate me now. I sighed, relieved.

**Emily's POV**

I heard Bella's convocation over the phone and assumed she was talking to Edward. I couldn't believe that we practically chucked the Cullens and Pack not only out of our land but out of Forks. That's what seemed so weird now. Why would we do that? That was definitely not the way I usually act. And Bella is always such a sweet heart. Lee does like fighting but the way she acted last night, which was strange. And Claire was….. Something is terribly wrong here.

I should call Sam. Apologize for my horrible behavior. But what if he wouldn't listen to me. What if he just shrugged and hung up. I bit my lip and grabbed my phone. Might as well try. I had a new phone so he wouldn't know who I was.

I typed in his number.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" a beautiful voice rang out.

Say something! A voice inside of me screamed.

"Hello? I s anyone there?" I could tell he was going to hang up any second.

"Sam," I said softly.

"Who is this?"

"It's Emily," why could my volume increase?! It was a pathetically low whisper.

"Emily?" he asked, astonished.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

There was a bit of silence before he answered.

"Yeah. The guys are okay too."

"Oh, well that's…good."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"I know-"

"I'm sorry for this major screw up. I'm sorry that I treated you so badly. I don't know what came over me. I would never do anything like that to you," I said in a rush.

"I know, baby, I know."

"Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. It just hurt me when I saw you as …a ….bloodsucker."

"I'm not actually turned into one Sam. Bella can change me to a human and I'll age. It's just Bella's power."

"Okay. A werewolf," he said.

I smiled. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Uh, could you wait a sec? Jared wants to talk to you," I heard noises of switching phones and suddenly Jared's voice exploded into the phone.

"Em, I'm so hungry," he whined. I burst out laughing.

"Why? Isn't Sam feeding you?"

"Are you kidding? Sam eats like fifteen pizza boxes and leaving the rest of us only like what four?"

"Not my fault you're slow!" I heard Sam say in the background.

"Ya see what I mean?" Jared asked me.

"Tell Sam I said to share the food evenly."

"Will do," then he shouted at Sam: "Em said I can call dibs on as much pizza's as I want so ha!"

"Idiot," I muttered. He laughed and handed the phone to someone else.

"You didn't mean that right?" asked Paul. He sound a bit terrified. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I said to share out the food evenly.

"You. Are. Awesome," he said handing the phone to the next person.

"Don't worry, I'll share," said Sam.

"Good."

"Do you have msn?" he asked.

"Who doesn't?"

What about Leah, Claire and Bella?"

"Yep we'll do. We all got our separate laptops too."

"No Victoria," he growled.

"I know honey. I'll log in now."

"Cool, cause everyone else is."

"Okay, talk in a sec. I love you, bye."

"Bye babe, love you too."

"Bye," then hung up.

"BELLA!!!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!!!" she yelled back. I laughed.

"GET ON MSN!!!"

"OKAY!!!"

"LEAH!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

"GET ON MSN!!!"

"Okay," she replied. I shook my head.

"CLAIRE?!!!"

"ALREADY ON!!"

"OKAY!!!!"

We had a bit of a laughing bit before we signed in.

I could see that every wolf was signed in. Yeesh.

**Sam: Hi Emy :)**

**Emy: Hey dogs**

**Jared: Hey**

**Paul: Wazzup**

**Quil: Hiya**

**Embry: Hello**

**Leah: You calling me a dog, Em? **

**Emy: Yaha **

**Bella: We aren't dogs, we're bitches**

**Claire: Ha ha**

**Leah: Nice one Bee **

**Bella: :)**

**Sam: I feel like a hotdog**

**Emy: You are a HotDog**

**Sam: Thanks, baby**

**Paul: Uh get a room**

**Bella: Technically, they're in a room**

**Paul: Huh?**

**Claire: We're in a chat room**

**Paul: Very funny**

**Bella: Glad you think that :) **

**Jared: Anyone seen my pie?**

**Lee: ?**

**Embry: The meat pie?**

**Jared: Yep**

**Embry: I ate it**

**Jared: WHAT?!!!!**

**Embry: and it was good.**

Jared signed out.

Embry signed out.

**Bella: Poor Embry**

**Sam: They turned into wolves and practically killing themselves outside**

**Paul: Nothing out of the ordinary**

**Quil: You got that right**

**Leah: Where's Seth?**

**Sam: He's out hunting with Cullen**

**Emy: Which one?**

**Quil: Edward**

**Bella: :)**

**Lee: Bella, Bella, Bella**

**Claire: What are we going to do with you?**

**Bella: Love me, feed me, and never leave me**

**Emy: Fine with me**

**Paul: That's a good one. Hey Sam?**

**Sam: Get lost**

**Emy: Buuuurrrrrrrn**

**Bella: Shame! Wait, where's Jake?**

**Quil: Jake's with Cullen too**

**Bella: Oh**

**Paul: I'm starving! I'm getting myself something to eat. See you's soon**

**Bella: k, bye**

**Emy: See ya Paul**

**Lee: Bubye**

**Claire: Have fun :)**

**Paul: Will do. Bye**

Paul logged off.

**Quil: I gotta go too, but I'll be on maybe tomorrow**

**Emy: Bye**

Quil logged off.

**Claire: I didn't get to say goodbye ;(**

**Bella: Me neither. What's he doing?**

**Sam: He hasn't hunted for a will so he's gotta go now before the rest come back**

**Lee: Uh huh **

**Claire: Okay **

**Sam: Love you Em :)**

**Em: Awww, love you too.**

**Bella: Uh**

**Lee: Get a room**

**Claire: We already established at we're in a room Lee**

**Lee: Oh right**

**Bella: Bye Sam!**

**Sam: Bye Bella!**

Bella has logged off.

**Lee: Peace out**

Leah has logged off.

**Claire: Bye**

Claire has logged out.

**Sam: So where was I?**

**Emy: Love you too :) **

**Sam: :)**

**Emy: Has Jared eaten Embry yet?**

**It gets better in the next chapter**

**Remember: Review Review Reiveiw**

**Luv you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 **

**Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12: Betraying sisters

**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Stephanie Myer! Just the plots mine {unfortunately} Chapter 12 is up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Betraying sisters**

**Vicky's POV**

I carried the vase that held Jane's ashes toward the thrown room. I was currently on a 'hunting' trip. But instead, I was in Italy. In Volterra. And inside the Volturi's castle. And now I was walking into the thrown room, escorted by Felix and Heidi, members of the Volturi Guard.

The remaining Volturi Kings, Marcus and Caius, all sat in their thrown waiting patiently, and for Caius it was impatiently, for me to deliver my abrupt news.

I bowed. "My lords."

"You're three days late," growled Caius.

"Uh yes, my apologies. I have brought some bad news for you. Another member has been killed."

"Another?" Marcus gasped.

"Yes. Jane."

Alec gave an outrageous growl, smashing a nearby statue.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Who killed her?" Caius asked.

"Isabella Swan."

"The human girl that Aro told the Cullens to turn her?" asked Marcus.

I nodded.

"She's a vampire?"

"Yes and has a unique power. The ability to change. She changed Jane into a human before killing kill, then burnt her alive." I placed the vase down in front of the Kings.

Alec growled. "Masters, please consider requesting a war against the Cullens."

"There're more of them. It appears that the La Push werewolves have joined them. They intend to kill of all of you. Especially you," I looked at Demetri.

He smirked. "They can't hide from me. That's why they want me eliminated."

I nodded.

Caius smiled. "Well let's teach them a little lesson. You're next assignment is to kidnap Claire," he said to me.

My smile disappeared.

"Why Claire?"

"Isabella loves her, does she not?"

"Yes."

"And so does all of your 'family."

I nodded.

"It's a perfect scheme. We will erupt war against the Cullens, Werewolves and your family will probably join too. You'll be beside Alec. And because Bella killed his sister, he has the right to kill little Claire. Understood?"

I was doubtful that it would work. Bella would most definitely put her power into action. Alec would be a human and there'd be no way for the plan to work.

"Ofcourse, if Bella does use her power, you'll be the one to kill her. She'd never expect you to do it. It's perfect," Caius's eyes were sparkling.

I sighed. Great, not only do the Cullens and wolves hate me, but my 'family' too. Not that I cared. They weren't my family. But I did feel uneasy.

"We expect Claire here at 12pm, no later. The following day, we'll declare war, understood?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now leave."

**BPOV**

Now that we weren't fighting any more with pack or the Cullens, I felt a surge of happiness. I don't know what came over me. Usually I'm not that violent or angry.

Hmmm, strange.

Emily rushed down stairs.

"Where's Vicky?" she asked.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her all day."

Em bit her lip. "Something is up with us."

"You've felt it too?" asked Lee, coming around the corner with two coffees. Mine cooled down enough for me to drink.

"Something…anger I guess is what I'd call it. So much of it shot through me the other day. It felt good to have all this power in me but when I woke up, I knew something was up," Em said.

Claire walked down and looked up at me. I pulled her into my lap and layed her head against my shoulder.

"I'm glad Quil isn't angry with me," she mumbled.

"I feel horrible for kicking them out. I mostly did it too. They all seemed fine with it. Why?" I asked. Emily grasped my hand.

"The wolves are like your big brothers. Wait, except for Jake. He's your best friend. And the Cullens are like your second family. Ofcourse they'd forgive you. I talked to Sam, before logging in on msn and he said he missed me," Emily said.

"We messed up, but we're forgiven," added Leah. I nodded.

"I guess."

"I think we should ask them to come back," Claire said.

"I think it's best if they came back when they are ready," Emily said.

"After all my yelling at them, I think they saw that what I was saying was true. Them come back did put us in danger," I said.

"Let's talk to Vicky about this," Leah said. Em nodded, sipping her coffee. Just then Vicky ran in. Her eyes were frightened.

"The Volturi are going to attack in two days. We need all the people we can get," she said. Charlie came down the stairs.

"Billy had a vision about that," he quickly explained the vision to all of us.

Billy came through the front door.

"I have fish! Whoa, seventeen in here. About the crack my back here," Charlie helped him haul the esky in the kitchen.

"Now what's going on?" he asked.

"Your vision is what," Charlie said. Billy went pale.

"What?"

"The Volturi are attacking in two days," Vicky explained.

"Why?"

"Because of all the deaths that have occurred," I said.

"Huh?"

"Bella killed Jane. And Edward killed Aro."

"He killed Aro? Oh god," Charlie covered his mouth with his hand.

"That's not good," Billy said.

"We need the Cullens and Pack here,"Claire said.

"No," Charlie said.

"We can't defeat them on our own, Dad," I said.

"We can try."

"Not with the Volturi guard we won't," Billy said.

"Call them up then," Charlie said. "I bet you they'll say no."

Three hours later, Billy already called the Cullens and Pack and now was discussing the war technique with Charlie. The Cullens and Pack were coming tomorrow morning.

I sat with Claire in my lap, holding her tight. What I found strange was that ever single time Victoria looked at me, she grimaced. I wanted to know why but thought it was better to leave it.

"I'm scared, Bee," Claire was crushed up against me.

"Don't be. I'll be right there next to you."

She nodded. A couple of minutes later, I turned her into a human, and she fell asleep.

**It gets better in the next chapter**

**Remember: Review Review Reiveiw**

**Luv you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 **

**Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 13: Where's Clairebear!

**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Stephanie Myer! Just the plots mine {unfortunately} Chapter 13 is up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Where's Claire-bear?!**

**BPOV**

I woke up, stiff as. I stretched like a cat before heading into Emily's room. She was still asleep. I checked Lee's room, founding that she was asleep as well. Then a disturbing thought came into my mind.

I can't smell Claire. Or Victoria. Their scents were gone.

"They probably went hunting," Billy said on the porch. I jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled.

I smiled, "It's okay and sat down next to him.

"Have you spoken to Jake?" he asked.

I shook my head. "If you like I'll call him right now."

"Thank you."

I walked to the back of the house, dialing Jake's number when I found a good private spot.

"Hello?" a grumpy voice answered.

"Somebody woke on the wrong side of the bed today," I teased. He chuckled.

"Hey, Bella."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. We're almost at your house," I heard muttered voices on the other side of the phone.

"She called me not you," he teased someone.

"Was that Edward?"

"No," he replied sheepishly.

"Jake," I warned him.

"Okay, it was him."

"Say I said I love him."

"I am NOT going to say that," he exclaimed but I laughed.

"Okay, say I said Hi."

"That I will do," he spoke to Edward, "she said that I'm the sexy guy on the planet."

"JAKE!!!" I yelled at him. He burst out laughing.

"Chillax Bella, he knows I'm right," he snickered.

"Jake, you're toast when you get here."

"With a sprinkle of icing sugar on top," he laughed.

"Bye," I hung up on him before he could say anything else.

I sighed. He was my best friend but a real pain in the butt.

I walked around the forest for a bit, going in no particular direction. I heard a twig snap behind me and whipped around.

A woman. Not even ten metres away from me stood. How did I not see her? Or smell her?

"Hello, Bella."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. You are in terrible danger." She said, sitting down on a nearby boulder. I never took my eyes off her.

"One of your sisters has been kidnapped."

I narrowed my eyes. "They'll are perfectly fine."

"No. One sister is the kidnapper and the other is kidnapped."

"You don't know anything about me or my family."

"I know more then you think. I know the sister that changed you is still out for one thing. Revenge."

"Victoria has gotten over her revenge."

"No, she hasn't."

"How are you?"

"I'm Myla."

"What else do you know about me?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"One of you're sisters is going to Kill another."

"Could you name the sisters, please? It's hard enough to know that a complete stranger has come to me saying all this stuff."

"I'm not going to tell which. That's you're job to find out. I'm here to help you."

"And by helping me you're doing what? Confusing the hell out of me?"

"Listen closely. You have been betrayed. By a very close person too. A very important person in your life. Do not trust her. Or you will die along with your kidnapped sister."

"Which sister is kidnapped?"

"The little one."

"Claire? By who?"

"Who were the two people that were missing in your house?"

"Claire and-"

Victoria. The woman said that the kidnapper was still out for revenge. And so the kidnapper is …Vicky.

"There has to be a mistake," I said, shaking my head back and forth.

"No, it's not."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways."

"What ways?"

"You're wasting time. You'll have to fight side by your lover. If you are confident, you will survive. Weak, you'll die. The only way to save Claire is if you're not weak. A boy named Alec is going to kill her. Be strong and protect your family. I'll watch over Claire for you, Bella. But that's all. Make the right choice," and then she was gone.

I stood there breathing hard, not believing what had just happened. I was sobbing when I walk back out of the forest. I found that the Cullens and Pack were here. Everyone was laughing and was excided to see each other. All except Leah.

"Leah, what's wrong?" asked Seth, her brother. But she was looking at me.

"Where's Claire-bear?!" she yelled. Then saw that I was crying. "Bella!"

She ran to me as I collapsed to the ground. People were surrounding me.

"What's wrong? Bella?" Edward's frantic voice whispered into my ear.

"She's been kidnapped," I whispered.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"Claire," I whimpered.

"Claire? By who?" asked Leah.

My hearts beats were getting louder by the second.

"Victoria," then I fell unconscious.

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate all of them.**

**It gets better in the next chapter**

**Remember: Review Review Reiveiw**

**Luv you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 **

**Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 14: Happy ending

**Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Stephanie Myer! Just the plots mine {unfortunately} Chapter 14 is up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Happy ending**

**BPOV**

I felt as if all the blood from my body was drained, leaving only flesh and bones behind. I knew for a fact that the Volturi had Claire. She was standing about thirty metres away from me, standing between Alec and Caius. And on the other side of Alec stood Victoria. And Claire was crying.

I didn't feeling any hatred towards Victoria. But I did feel excruciating pain. How could she do this to us? That thought never left my mind. And even though Emily was holding my hand and Edward the other, I never relaxed.

I could hear Emily and Leah's anger towards Vicky though. A growl escaped their lips every once in a while. As all the Volturi members lined up on their side and the Cullen, Pack and my family on our side, hell broke loose.

"How could you?!!" screamed Emily. I faintly saw Victoria cringe.

"You were our sister!!" yelled Yeah.

"We treated you like family!"

"SILENCE!" Caius roared.

Leah snorted. "I don't take orders from you," she crouched down low.

Caius smirked.

"Enough," I said.

A few Volturi members growled as I took a step forward, pulling out of Emily's and Edward's grip. Before they could protest, I stood in front of Victoria. She tried to make her face blank but it didn't work .It always turned into a grimace.

"For almost eight months, you've been my sister. We hunted together and killed together. If that meant anything prove it now," I said to her.

She looked away from me and towards Claire. Claire's crying lessened to whimpering.

"Alec," Caius said. Alec took a step forward.

"Master."

"Kill the child," he smiled towards me. I glared at him with as much hatred as I could master up.

"Do it now," Caius's stare never let my face. I growled.

Alec turns and grasped Claire's neck in his hands.

"NO!!!" screamed Quil.

"DON'T!!!"

I saw the mocking smile he showed, and looked at me. Before he snapped Claire's neck, I turned him into a human and decapitated his head immediately. His body dropped to the ground. I looked up at Caius and smiled innocently. Now he was glaring at me.

"Victoria, finish the job," he spat.

I looked at Victoria, not hiding my terrible expression. If Alec didn't complete the job Victoria had to end it?! Even though she betrayed me, I couldn't imagine myself killing her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she turned to Claire.

I grasped her shoulder.

"Don't do this," I begged.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

As she turned to Claire, I saw mischief in her eyes. I caught on straight away and moved back a few steps. Victoria lifted her head and looked at Caius.

"I never told you my power, did I?" she said, grinning.

Caius frowned. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," she threw Claire at me and turned on Caius. I caught Claire and ran back to Emily. Claire was shivering in my arms.

"I can make anyone and anything do as I please," Victoria said. Caius crouched down.

"Step aside."

"Never," and launched herself at him. But Marcus got in the way. I quickly turned him into a human as Vicky aimed for his neck. She ripped his head off with his teeth. She was currently fighting Alec. I gave Claire to Em and charged at Caius. I could hear that the werewolves, Cullens and my family were fighting behind me.

I pounced on Caius, clawing at his face. He growled, and hovered over me.

I quickly thought of him being a human. When I opened my eyes, a set of blue eyes stared back at me. I pushed him to the ground.

"Go join your brother in hell," and snapped his snap.

When I looked up, I was surprised to see that all the opposing side was either shredded or burning. I lifted Caius's body parts and chucked them into the fire.

"Bee!" squealed Claire, lunging up at me. I held her in my arms, swinging her around. She screamed as I did so. Edward came up and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I killed a king, you killed a king and Victoria killed a king," he smirked.

"At least we don't have to worry about them any more," I put Claire down so she could embrace Quil.

"We're free," he whispered pulling me into his arms.

"No fair. I haven't hugged my sister in a long time!" Emmett's voice boomed.

I was literally thrown into a pair of muscley arms.

"Squishing the vampire here," I just made out. He laughed and put me down.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see Rosalie. My eyes widened.

"Hey."

"Hi, look I wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting you through so much mess and treating you badly but-" I hugged her. She was surprised for a second but embraced me back.

"And I will turn you into a human. When we get home."

She pulled back. "You'd do that after everything I've done?"

"You're family to me. That's all that counts," I smiled as she gave me the biggest hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Then I remembered something.

"You seen Victoria?" I asked her when I let go.

She nodded. "She's over there."

Victoria stood a bit far off from us with her back turned away. As I came from behind she turned around. We stood in silence. After a while, I go hear that everyone quieted down and was listening to our convocation.

"I…uh..," she cleared her throat.

"I knew you wouldn't have done it." She stared at me.

She sighed. "I couldn't. Not with you there. And Claire grew onto me so fast…," she started to sob. I grabbed her and we embraced.

I'm not sure how long we stood like that, but it wasn't just a couple of minutes. Her sobbing ceased as we walked into the Cullen's house. We all sat in the lounge room.

"I think we need a bigger house," Alice said. We all looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at all of us.

"This is a six roomed house. And how many of us is there?"

I laughed. "You saw it, didn't you?"

She smiled.

"Your room is pink," she squealed. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Run," and she did. Out of the house to. As I ran after her, I heard the whole family laughing. When she gave up, and seriously we're in like Russia by the time we did stop, I tackled her into a hug.

"It's good to have you back , Bella," she laughed.

"You too, Alice," we locked arms as we walked back to the house, not looking back. Ever.

**THE END**

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you so much for everyone's reviews. I really appreciate them. I think I wrote like four chapters and posted them today and now my fingers are cramping. But it was worth it**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and have a great New Year.**

**Thank you everybuddi**

**Littlewerepire7**


End file.
